


Первое действие

by Yozhik



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Первое действие

Тэн медленно расставляет чашки на столе, как фигурки в какой-нибудь сложной игре типа шахмат, внимательно, с необычной точностью и осторожностью, будто каждый миллиметр имеет значение. То ли она так нетороплива по природе, то ли её ограничивают перебинтованные руки – Дженни никак не может понять, и беспокоится, и суетливо, неловко пытается помогать.  
Тэн кажется абсолютно растерянной; она слишком явно непривычна к такой деятельной открытости – и потому почти напугана; и Дженни боится не меньше, и потому то роняет ложку, то импульсивно хватает Тэн за руку и тут же, краснея, отпускает, извиняется.  
Тэн опускает глаза и мягко говорит: «Ничего».

Куклы разыгрывают удивительно чёткую импровизацию.


End file.
